Titto
Titto is a young Arcadian boy who joins Evann's team in order to help fight the Elemental Disorder. He is very shy so he does not say much to those he is unfamiliar with - he likes to stick around with Jaid because he knows him. He is very concerned with the relations between the Nortis and Arcadian people and cannot decide whether to trust the Nortis Army. History Like most of the cast of Grandia Xtreme, not much detail goes into Titto's background, but it was mentioned he and Jaid met each other during an incident in which the young boy brazenly stole something of the knight's a long time ago. When Jaid confronted him about it, instead of getting angry he praised the thief's abilities and kindly asked for the item back as it was very important to him. Titto was moved by Jaid's words and returned the item; in addition, Jaid took Titto in and looked after him like family following their exchange. Prior to this, Titto was a lowly street thief with no family to speak of. It was most likely due to Jaid's praise for him, something he'd never heard before in his life, that he decided to go with the knight. Battle Titto is a nimble fighter, much like Carmyne. He is fast on his feet and a master of thievery. In fact, if the player wants to get their hands on items and equipment not yet available to the current shop inventory, Titto is definitely the guy for the job. His second special move is perfect for lifting goods off of enemies and increasing your stash. He may even procure weapons and armor that the shops won't ever offer, so it's worth it to keep him around to loot during dungeon excursions. Titto, like his counterpart Carmyne, can equip two Mana Eggs and four Skill Books, making him quite versatile with combat setups and lets him be a backup mage when needed. Titto's weapon is a throwing knife and this is why he is especially effective in battle. Titto's Combo attack involves him hurling his weapon from a safe distance and like Guido from the original Grandia, he can attack up to three times. This makes the young thief a great candidate for Asura Spirits; if one were to equip four of them on Titto, his Combo attack would hit up to fifteen times, making him a lethal stagger engine. His Critical attack on the other hand requires him to be at close range, which is a counterbalance to his distance game. He equips light clothes and shares some of the midweight armor with Evann, Brandol, Carmyne and Ulk. Of his special moves, Titto's list is non-elemental and pretty straightforward, with one unique move that activates quickly and causes paralysis in a wide circle. Titto proves to be one of Grandia Xtreme's most useful party members and is a staple in any setup. Moves Aerial Slash - Titto runs up to his target and gathers a small amount of energy into his knife. He then leaps into the air and comes down spinning to land a rather brutal strike on them. Cancel effect Get Item - Titto dashes quickly by his target and makes the enemy drop an item that can be picked up once the battle is over. While it works a great deal of the time, there are some enemies who are not easily parted with their loot, so it can miss sometimes. Item drop Disc Cutter - Titto tosses his knife, which immediately transforms into a powerful circular saw of energy and strikes all enemies in a line as it returns to him, skillfully reclaiming it behind his back. Shadow Binder - Titto throws several knives which form a circle around a group of enemies. He then commands the knives to emit some kind of mystical energy that causes a small amount of damage and inflicts the paralysis status ailment. Paralysis effect Illusion Slash - In an amazing display of his speed, Titto starts running around his target so quickly he forms a whirling ring of afterimages. He strikes four times from each part of the circle and then comes to a complete stop. His technique leaves behind three mirages of himself that jump with him to do a massive combined Aerial Slash from all directions. Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters